Brick by Boring Brick Orihime's fairy tale
by Manga reader 125
Summary: Orihime is living the fairy tale life that she always wanted, she has her brother, friends and one young strawberry to keep her company, but what happens when everything she knows is a lie and now it is time for her to wake up...  song fic by Paramore


_**Hello everyone! This is Mangareader 125 here and man is it good to be writing again! I know that I said that I wouldn't start something else til I finished off the Clocktower Bleach story but the thing is... the ending files got erased when my desktop computer crashed so... yeah... I decided to start over and make a new story **_

_**the reason I made this song fic is because I was listening to my music from Pandora radio and it was cycling constantly with Paramore songs... long story short the idea popped into my head and I had to write it down (it took awhile and a ton of coffee but in the end I finally got it done... I'm so proud of me! ^_^) so sit back and enjoy the story!**_

_***Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters in the story... though I will own up and say I do own the original character I made up for the storyline ^_^ also I don't own the copyright s to Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore either... just their music CD I bought at a music shop ^_^ * **_

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of a world that she's left behind<em>

...A young girl is seen walking down the paved road, her red-orange hair slightly fluttering in the wind as she continues to walk down the road. Orihime Inoue is living the a fairytale life, her brother is here with her, she always has someone to play with, and she even has servants and her own knight in shining armor Ichigo Kurosaki with her, smiling and is never far away...

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

"Orihime, come here, there is something I've set up for you to see!", "I'm here brother!, what is it that you want to show me?" Orihime smiles as her brother hugs her, the warmth making her smile brighter. "were since the summer days are almost ending, me and Shinichi-san caught some butterflies and we are going to set them free for your own enjoyment. YO SHINICHI! SET THEM FREE!", "Got It!" a voice behind the box said as the door began to open revealing hundreds of butterflies flying all around her...

_keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<br>Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

after the butterflies finally fly away from the area, Orihime eyes began to droop, seeing this Sora asked Shinichi to take her to the cabin so that she could rest for a while, Shinichi agrees and without a second thought he places Orihime on his back after placing his chestnut brown hair to the front of his side, Passing by a castle in the distance, Orihime couldn't help but ask, "Shin-san?", "Yes, Hime-chan?", Why don't we ever go to the castle? I know that big brother says that I am not suppose to go there ever, but I kinda want to know what is in it." "well Hime-chan... its a place that will tell you what you want... but only if your ready for the truth... would you like to go?" Shinichi says as he looks at the girl on his back. "No, as long as I have you, Sora, and Ichigo-kun I'll be happy not knowing", "... Alright Hime-chan, maybe its for the best for now..." Shinichi smiles at her but has a slight frown on his face when he faces forward again...

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<em>

"Orihime? Orihime where are you?" a young Ichigo wanders around the courtyard as he searches for the lost girl. Finding her by the rose bushes, he see her crying, holding a blood red rose. "Orihime are you alright?" she looks up,"yes I'm fine, sorry if you had to find me for long-" "As long as I have you to protect, time is irrelevant" Ichigo says as he takes her hand and kisses it."Orihime, I love you... and I always will." the two of them look into each others eyes as the clock chimes midnight, not knowing that everything is about to change...

_But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck twelve<br>Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
>or the wolf's gonna blow it down<br>keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
><em> 

Once the final chime struck, suddenly it got even darker when all but one of the lantern lights went out. As Orihime looked at this startling turn of events she can't help but feel a little bit scared even with her protector with her,"Ichigo, I think its time for us to... Ichigo?" she notices that he is no longer with her and the rose that she had in her hand changed from blood red to midnight black. "Orihime, I think it's time for us to go to the castle, the time has come for you to know the truth." the girl looks and sees Shinichi holding a large lantern with a comforting smile on his face, it didn't take long for them to get to the castle. When they pass the castles doorway, Orihime notices that she has grown older, although she is still wearing the dress that she was wearing previously "Shin-san what is this place?" she turns around and sees him dressed in a white kimono and his hair was now tied in a loose ponytail, "This my dear... is the castle of your memories, I hated to do this, because this is a wonderful dream you've put yourself into... but now is the time to wake up, before it is too late..." Orihime was confused. "Wait, how is this all a dream? Everything feels real and I've got everything I have ever wanted!" "...but this isn't real, all of this is in your mind. Don't get me wrong though, you have someone important waiting for you on the other side. Take a look" he says as a mirror materializes in front of her, showing a woman of 19 where a child of 10 once was

_Well you built up a world of magic  
>Because your real life is tragic<br>Yeah you built up a world of magic_

(KaraKura Hospital)

Ichigo Kurosaki has seen better days, his once luminous orange hair has dulled, his deep chocolate brown eyes has lost most of his focus and intensity, there are bags underneath said eyes and he was in desperate need of a shave and a change of clothes. Even staying awake is starting to become a battle within itself, being so bad that he fails to notice someone else enter the room

"Ichigo... please, you need to eat something." a flash of white is all he can see as he looks up to a white paper bag in front of his face, "I'm not hungry..." a growl suddenly breaks up the protests. "... My king-" Shiro begins to say as Ichigo pushes his brother away from him, effectively clearing up his vision from the bag, "Shiro... just don't! Nothing else matters til I see her eyes open up and tell me its okay" Shiro looks at his twin brother with eyes of sympathy, "Ichigo, it has been over two weeks sense the car accident and still she hasn't responded to anything you've said to her, I've heard the doctors even say that if nothing happens within the next few hours, they are going to pull the plug... you need to let her-" "NO!... no, please don't finish that sentence. She will wake up... you will see, you all will... ", Ichigo doesn't finish his sentence as he collapses on himself due to hunger and exhaustion. Shiro's eyes widen as he catches his brother, checking his forehead he feels Ichigo burning up and his breathing is in short intervals, "Ichigo? Ichigo wake up! Nurse! Doctor! Someone help!

(Back to the Castle)

Orihime's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she sees her Ichigo struggle just to breath. It is Shinichi who responds to the silent question "It looks like it is almost time for that poor boy, he truly is your soul mate, he will even die with you... just so that the two of you will be together, even in death..." Orihime has heard enough "Is there any way to save him?" Shinichi looks at the scene as the doctors begin to administer medicines and cold towels to bring down the fever as well as a oxygen mask to help Ichigo breath, while Shiro looks on in despair. "Well that depends on you my dear Hime -chan. If you want to end the dream then you just have to go back thru the gate, or you can stay here with your brother, young Kurosaki and me, here in the paradise that that is your dreams... the choice is yours and yours alone, but we don't have much time, already the gate to the real world is closing forever, what is your choice?" Shinichi disappears so that Orihime can have a moment to think about her two choices all the while looking on in the real world seeing the fate of her most special person.

_If it's not real  
>You can't hold it in your hand<br>You can't feel it with your heart  
>And I won't believe it<em>

Looking at the mirror that is what is happening in real life... she sees her Ichigo's body, being turned into a human pin cushion as tubes and sensors are being placed/ inserted to replace all the nutrients that has been neglected over time. As she reaches to touch Ichigo, her hand passes straight thru the mirror reminding her that in this world... even though she is mentally standing right beside her beloved... she can't touch him, hold him, or even talk to him, and she hated it with a passion.

_But if it's true  
>You can see it with your eyes<br>Oh even in the dark  
>And that's where I want to be, yeah<br>_

Shinichi returns with Sora behind him "So Hime-chan... have you made your decision?" Orihime looks at them with determination in her eyes, "Yes, I have... I've decided to wake up from my fairytale and go back to him... it's time for me to go." Shinichi smiles while Sora disappears like a fading dream, "then we need to go... now Orihime, like I said the door is disappearing even as we speak, lets go!" without further adieu they begin to run towards the doorway while avoiding vines that are blocking the pathway back to the door frame, "Orihime keep going! I'll deal with the vines, the door will close in a few seconds, GO!" she didn't need to be told twice as she barely dodges a vine that was only centimeters away from her foot.

_Go get your shovel  
>We'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>and we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

She continues to run even after all the flower beds, the trees, even the buildings are being turned into dust all around her. The road that she is running on is even starting to fall over to the bottomless abyss that is the unknown, finally after running flat out for what seemed like hours she sees the doorway that she came from just as the light began to fade signaling that her time is almost up. With one last ounce of strength she leaps off the path in a final attempt to cross the doorway. The light engulfs her as the door fades

_'Ichigo please find me...' _

_***The only sound that could be heard was the sound of bells ringing in the distance of a church***_

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
><em> 

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_**And with that I end it on a cliffhanger...if you guys want me to make a true ending for them let me know and I will see what I can do! Also if you could be so kind as to Review it and let me know what you like and dislike about it... also any flamers will be used as target practice for archery! So yeah review and I'll see you next time! ^_^**_


End file.
